Timon (The Lion King)
'Timon '''is the tritagonist of the Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King. Personality Timon can be self-centered and thoughtless at times. One example is proven when they decided to take Simba in, where he robs Pumbaa of the credit Pumbaa rightfully deserves. But in the end, he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends and family. Unlike most meerkats, who work constantly, Timon is a daydreamer which results in him being an outcast of his colony. His status at the bottom of the food chain means he relies on stronger animals to protect him once he's on his own, and as such, he usually looks out for himself, but nonetheless, never abandons his friends and family in times of trouble and is willing to risk himself for them. He is also shown to be self-absorbed and not as clever as he'd like to think he is, such as sometimes claiming Pumbaa's good ideas as his own. The Lion King Timon, along with Pumbaa, found Simba when the cub had succumbed to heat exhaustion and was about to be eaten by vultures before they scared them off. Timon was hesitant to take in a predator, but Pumbaa suggested that they could teach him to be on their side. Timon initially laughed at the idea, but then took the idea for his own. When Simba woke up, they taught him their life philosophy, "Hakuna Matata". They also introduced Simba to a diet of bugs to keep him from one day eating them. They lived happily with Simba until his childhood friend Nala arrived to search for help. Timon & Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa have many adventures in the jungles of Africa. He and Pumbaa have been to many famous places such as Las Vegas, Paris, and Hollywood. Many of Timon's actions in the show involves "get rich quick" schemes. It is revealed in the series that before Timon met Pumbaa, he had a best friend named Fred, who is a meerkat who loves pulling practical jokes. The episode "Isle of Manhood" also reveals Timon taking a manhood test in order to prove himself brave and manly. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride It is unclear whether Timon and Pumbaa have taken up residence at Pride Rock, or just make frequent visits. They serve as aides to Simba and are often called upon to keep an eye on his adventurous daughter Kiara so in a way replacing Zazu's role as babysitters. Despite being bumbling, Simba trusts them to look after Kiara and does not blame them when Kiara runs off as he knows what Kiara is like. The Lion King 1½ In the beginning, Timon is shown to be the meerkat of his colony who wants to do things differently than from what a "normal" meerkat has to do in order to survive. After causing a network of tunnels to collapse, we see Timon's unfortunately failed attempt at building a skylight in view of his colony, which then crumbles in front of his feet. Timon's mother attempts to salvage the issue of another colony-despised work from her son and leads him away. Timon tells Ma that all they do is hide from predators and dig to survive, and that he wants to live in a place where they do not have to live this way. To his temporary dismay, however, he is then told by Ma that: ''"Everything the light touches, belongs to someone else," and that it is nature's design. Category:The Lion King characters Category:Characters Category:Meerkats Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Orange Category:Disney male characters Category:The Lion King Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Tritagonists